


K.I.S.S.

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: Fluffy kisses happen





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Tumblr anon who wanted a Nymob kiss similar to the way Jim and Lee used to kiss in the GCPD ("Kiss me? Kiss me.")

Oswald was giving a speech. This was nothing new, and frankly Ed should be used to the damn things by now. And most of the time he was, they were necessary. But this one just seemed frivolous. He watches the seconds turn into minutes and then finally those minutes add up to an hour and then Oswald is finally done with his speech. He waves to his crowed, steps out from where he was in the middle of the room and makes his way to Ed. Oswald is absolutely glowing- the way he always is after speaking to the masses, that man just adored being adored. 

"How was I?" Oswald asks, unnecessarily nervous even after all this time. 

"Great. As always." _Stunning, as always._

"You're just saying that." Oswald looks down. 

"No, Oswald. I mean it. You're stunning every time to talk. And the people can see it too." _But hopefully they don't want to kiss you as much as I do right now._

These thoughts always filled Ed's head when Oswald was being spectacularly mayoral. There was something about the way Oswald captivated an entire audience that sparked a deep pride in Ed and every time all he wanted to do was kiss his praise all over Oswald's body. But he refrains, for the sake of keeping Oswald's heart hidden. 

"You flatter me, Ed." Oswald says, and blushes at the praise. 

Ed looks around at the thinning crowd, looks back down at his bird, and steps foward, feeling mischievous and dangerous. 

"Kiss me?" He asks in a low voice. 

Oswald gaps at him, surprised. "Ed," He breathes, "You know we can't. Not here. Not in front of so many people." 

Ed smirks, tugs at the cuff of his suit, and says, "Kiss me." 

Oswald shakes his head, lets out a breath, and looks around at the ever shrinking crowd. He turns back to Ed, leans on to his toes, and presses a light kiss to Ed's lips before attempting to pull away. But Ed takes the back of Oswald's head and holds him in place, deepening the kiss. Ed can hear the gasps from the crowd, can practically feel Oswald's heart beating out of his chest. But he doesn't pull away, not until he's entirely satisfied with the kiss. 

Oswald tries not to show how heavily he's breathing. "This will definitely be in the papers." He breathes. 

"Does it really matter?" Ed asks. 

And it doesn't. Not really. Not in the grand scheme of things. Ed once said that love was their greatest weakness. But now? Together? They are a force of strength towering over their enemies, the bonds of love protecting them from all harm. Their love is their greatest strength.


End file.
